Kozue Kuranaga
Kozue Kuranaga is one of the side characters of the story. She falls in love at first sight when she see's Haruka due to his gentle profile and appearance. She, in the original game, (and anime) doesn't have an arc/route, though she wins one at the fandisk of Yosuga no Sora: Haruka na Sora. Personality Kozue is often seen as a shy but strict person. She is also very polite, and through the shy appearance of her, she seems to fantasize about Haru due to her crush towards him. She loves Haruka with all her heart and seems to be heartbroken when she sees Sora making love with Haru. (Sora route) Appearence She has black hair and gray eyes, her hair is sometimes in a pony-tail and other times pig-tails. In the last episode of Yosuga no Sora and in Haruka na Sora, she leaves her hair untied, making her very cute and feminine. She, similar to Sora and Akira, has small breasts and she is often seen using a hair pin on the left side of her hair. She is not good at sports and seems to be an intellectual person. Despite her shy appearance, she is very responsible. Background Chairman of the Student Body, a position of serious responsibility and important functions, Kozue is often seen as a shy however strict person. She is very responsible. She takes care of all the work of a class rep and she's also the only shy character of the series. She's a secondary character in Yosuga no Sora though she plays a bigger role in the fandisk of Yosuga no Sora: Haruka na Sora. She is in love with Haruka Kasugano. In Haruka na Sora, it displays Yosuga no Sora story with Kozue's point of view, she becomes friends with all the characters and even gets Haruka to become her boyfriend, her route is full of funny scenes. Relationship 'Friends' *Nao Yorihime *Ryouhei Nakazato *Akira Amatsume *Kazuha Migiwa *Sora Kasugano 'Romance' *Haruka Kasugano (In Haruka na Sora only.) Trivia *She's the unique character that doesn't have a sex affair on the anime. *She's the only female teen that doesn't have sex with Haruka on the anime. *She, along with Yahiro Ikufube, only won a route at the sequel/fandisk: Haruka na Sora. *She is one of Haruka's friends that doesn't approve the relationship of Haruka and Sora, due to her feelings toward him. This is revealed at the end of the final episode, as she starts to cry. *She, along with Yahiro, doesn't have an arc at the anime adaptation. *She is the only shy character of the series. Image Gallery Kozue4.jpg| Kozue smiling as she feeds Haru. Hashimoto-takashi_2560x1920_sc.jpg| Kozue in her P.E uniform. Kuranaga.Kozue.full.234680.jpg| Kozue strict personality. 2010-11-11-343429.jpeg| Haruka holding Kozue hand. DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_828.jpg| Kozue with her hair untied. DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_827.jpg| Kozue in her kimono. Kozue_talking_to_Haru.png| Kozue talking to Haru as they walk together. Kozue_Blushing.jpg| Kozue blushing while talking to Haru. Yosuga no Sora.jpg|Kozue first time seeing Haruka. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:List of characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Heterosexuals Category:Only-Child